Holly Thatcher
by xMarikox
Summary: Becky's cousin Holly OC comes to visit for a while and is introduced to Huckleberry Finn. See what happens when I have to do research papers on Mark Twain?
1. Holly

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Mark Twain's wonderfuly constructed characters Huckleberry Finn and Tom Sawyer or anything by the Mississippi river altogether.

This story is based with the characters from the ANIME version therefore Huckleberry is visualized mixed for some strange reason but he looks

* * *

Becky was walking aside Tom on their way to school a nice, fine, humid Monday morning and telling him all about a cousin of hers that was coming to visit for a week or two today.

"Her name's Holly" she starts turning and smiling at Tom."She's not like the rest of the family at all"

"That's a nice name, I reckon we should show her to Huck when school gets out," Tom answers feeling all happy inside.

"Yeah, she likes being outside all the time, she should like him," Becky adds as they walk towards the door to the old school house.

* * *

When school lets out Tom starts running with Becky quicker than a shot up to her house. There was already a buggy sitting outside her house ran by the blackest stalion you've ever seen. Inside it was a cute girl with long black hair and light green eyes smiling at Becky when she showed up and wondering who the redhead boy was aside her, holding her hand.

"Hey, Becky!" Holly jumps out of the carrige and gives her a big hug, almost making her fall.

"Who's this here kid?"

"I'm Tom, Tom Sawyer"

"THE famous Tom Sawyer Becky writes to me 'bout tellin' me she's gone an' got married to? Really?"

"Uh, yeah that's me a'right."

"Nice to meet ya' there Tom."

Holly whispers in Becky's ear, "You snagged yourself a cute one," she starts blushing a little.

Tom starts getting impatient, "Holly, I wanna show you to another friend a' mine."

"Alright," Holly agrees and starts running through the woods with the two.

As they run right into the woods Holly wonders who exactly she's going to meet in the woods.

"Damn, Tom who in the hell lives in these woods?"

" Oh, y'all find out soon enough."

Deeper into the woods a tree house starts showing up as they're running closer and when they get there Tom starts shouting up at it.

"Huck!! Get out here there's somebody I want you ta' come down n' see!"

Pretty soon the door to the tree house opens lazily and out comes Huckleberry Finn looking out and climbing down the tree and sees somebody really appealing to him.

"This is Holly, she's our new friend, Huck." Tom introduces her. She waves at him, smiles and holds out her hand for him to shake it.

"Holly"...Huck thinks to himself as he shakes her hand.

"I'm...I'm...." Huck's so love striken he can't even get his name out to the conversation.

"Huckleberry Finn." She finishes for him.

"I reckon Becky told me 'bout you too somewhat.Y'all's a interesting guy, living out here all by your lonesome, not gettin' to school."

Tom and Becky exchanged a glance and seemed to know what each other was thinking.

"Well, we's gonna go to Becky's house for a while, I'm guessing you wanna stay with Huck out here?" Tom asks.

"Yeah, I like it out here." Holly smiles at them warmly...


	2. Fishing

"So, you live up in this here tree?" Holly laughs.

"Yep, I don't enjoy livin' in town all that much."

Holly walked around the woods with Huckleberry for a while, wondering how he got to live in the woods in the first place.

It was always her dream to live somewhere where nobody could bother her and get up when she pleases, eat what she pleases and pretty much do whatever the hell she wanted without anyone's opinion influencing her otherwise.

She starts thinking about the life she has now, how strict and orderly it is, how she despises it to no avail.

"Say, Huckleberry...by the way your name is as cute as can be, if ya don't mind me askin' how'd you get to livin' out here? Like, without your kin an' such."

Huck began to blush and feel something warm and fuzzy in his stomach at the comment of his name but it faded a little as she questioned why he was out there.

"Well..."He began to look at the ground and feel a little uneasy as they walked . Holly notices this and interrupts.

"It's ok Huck, you ain't got to tell me if it makes you sad," she gently places her right hand in his left and he starts feeling better.

"I would love to live out here it's a lot more fun." Holly smiles

"Really?" Huck looked at her weird.

"You see, I come from a rich n' snot nosed family where we gotta sit up straight, wash everyday and dress real fancy sometimes for no reason at all." she explains.

"Isn't it great?"

"To hell it is. It's real worn out Huckleberry Finn, REAL worn out." Holly corrects him while balancing herself on a wobbly log. Holly slips a little and Huck catches her by her arm making her blush. "Thanks," He smiles back at her nodding.

Huck showed her every part of the forest he knew, each tree, each secret shortcut to places, hell they even poked a dead man in the bushes with a stick to pass the time. It was a beautiful forest, even better than the one behind Holly's mansion she despises so. 

"Say, Holly," Huck starts. "You like fish?"

"Sure do"

"Wanna catch some?"

"You betcha"

So, they ran down to a small rapid stream that Huck usually catches his breakfast everyday in to catch some. Huckleberry made her a fishing pole real quick and they sat a while waiting for the fish to bite and talked about Holly's parents.

"What's your dad do? Is he some type'a cop or somethin'?"

"Nah, he's owns a really big newspaper business called the Express, lotsa people who k'n read these days read it even though that ain't much, I reckon."

"I wish I could read that there stuff"

"I could learn ya' Huck, it's mighty simple. All it is ---"

She was cut off by a fish catching to her pole.

"I got one! I got one!" Holly shouts whilst pulling as hard as she can on her pole.

" Jesus-golly It must be huge!" She struggles.

Huck held onto her waist and helped her pull out whatever colossal fish was on her line.

After a minute or two since Huck was pulling out splashed a 5 foot long fish as big as hell flopping through the air and onto the ground. Huck and Holly fell backwards on to the ground. Huck in particular felt nervous and a little warm being so close to her, but it shattered as Holly reminded him of what all that pulling was really for.

"Huck, c'mon! Don't let it get away!" He shot up from the ground and wrestled the fish like crazy. That fish was smacking him with his in the face and stung worse than a whipping Tom would get for coming to school late but finally as the fish began to suffocate and realize it wasn't in he water, it died and Huck felt as proud of himself then ever.

"You did it Huck!" Holly yelled as she ran over and gave him a hug, returning the warm feeling in his stomach.

"You mean we did it" Huck corrects her.

"Yeah I guess we did. Well, let's eat 'em, then." Holly says as they get up to walk back to Huck's house.

Huckleberry gets the fire ready and Holly cleans the fish out with a knife she's been carrying the whole time. Huck noticed how she was cleaning it.

"Damn, for a girl from a rich family, you sure know how to clean a fish. Don't 'yall got niggers to do that at your house?"

"What did you just say, Huckleberry Finn?"

"I said Don't 'yall got ni---"

Holly drops everything and smacks Huck clean across the face.

"Huck, I'm really taking a liking to you, but you gotta stop sayin' that word. Yeah, we gots "niggers" to do it but I'm closer than catfish on a skillet with them. I hear you say that again an' I'm gonna get our "nigger" Sam down here to tan your face."

Holly picks the fish back up and continues cleaning it.

Huck was too shocked and confused to notice he's just been tanned in the face by a girl.

He's used to saying nigger all the time but this, this girl here is just something else for him.

...Huck enjoys this.


	3. Lemon and Holly's asshole Father

"Well, the fish is cleaned," she tosses it to Huck.

He cuts in two and slides them on two sticks he just randomly picked up, hands her one of them and gets the fire going.

"Why you so close with the ni-- I mean them people?"Huck asks.

"Well, they're in and about my house all the time working, I figure we's all should get along."

"Who's Sam?"

"The closest one to me, yeah he came with to drive the carriage for Pa instead. He tells me everything About witchcraft and whatnot."

"Oh, they're always talkin' about that."

"Yeah, the shit works too." Holly finishes as she takes a bite out of her fish.

Huckleberry sat a little closer to her.

"You still cross about me sayin'...well, that word?"

"A little,"

"Well, I'm sorry about it if it helps...?"

Holly blushes slightly, trying to hide the warm color of her face.

"Alright, I forgive ya,"

She kissed him on the cheek for a split second.

"Did that get ya outta feelin' so damn sorry?"

"Sure did."

Huck got carried away and went for her lips. Holly let him kiss her for a good three seconds and pushed him away.

"Jesus, at least wait 'till that fish taste dies down a little."

Huckleberry just keeps on going not even giving her time to finish her fish off, hell he didn't even finish his.

"Al—Alright, Huck, Alright!" Holly stands and starts running around the fire with Huck coming after her. He doesn't know what's come over him but he sure doesn't care. Huck trips and falls over knocking down Holly, gets a free glimpse up her dress as she laughs at whatever the hell just happened.

"So," she starts between chuckling. "You like what you just saw, huh?" She continues laughing whilst Huck expects to be smacked across the face again.

She gets up and sits next to him really close, puts her right arm around him and brushes to the side the single bang that hangs in the middle of his face.

"I guess if you saw already, you can't help yourself now, huh?" Holly gently places a hand on a partially hardened spot protruding from his pants. The sensation of her hand touching him causes it to twitch slightly.

"Oh dear, what was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me Huckleberry Finn."

She begins to mess with his brown overalls and Huck continues to grow nervous.

"Lose these." Holly pulls them off. Leaving him in nothing but his boxers and his red shirt.

The chocolate haired boy stared nervously at Holly. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't calm down his "protrusion". Holly gave a mischievous snicker at it.

"Huck, you ain't very good at lyin', huh?"

" 'fraid not Holly."

The raven haired girl reached into the small opening to the front of Huck's boxers and gave his shaft a small bit of relief by stroking it slightly and giving him a small kiss on the neck.

"Holly I..."

"Just keep quiet a while."

She stops kissing his neck and adjusts her attention to him ...downstairs and slides him slowly into her mouth just enough for him to let out a small sigh.

"You feel a little better?"

…

"That's what I reckoned"

She takes him deeper into her throat and out again causing Huck to let out more small moans and sighs. Holly took a moment to feel him pulsating in her hand.

"Holly, where'd you learn to do all that?"

"One night I accidentally saw ma and pa doing the same thing. First I tried it on Sam and next I'm fixin' to try it on you, Hucky."she flashes a menacing smile.

Huckleberry thought to himself and laughed"Hucky?"

The raven haired girl pulled Huck on top of her, kissing him and continued wrestling his tongue around. Huckleberry played along by reaching under her pale-pink dress and taking off her blue panties. He curiously yet gently slid his middle finger into her and she lets out a small moan of approval.

"Now you got the spirit, Huckleberry Finn."

Holly praises him by licking his cheek, moving his hand away and sliding his member inside her slowly.

"Holly..." Huck lets out quietly as he enters her; she quiets him with a small kiss. As he starts going in and out the raven haired girl wraps her arms around him. It doesn't take him long to get where he "needs to be"either.

"Holly, I'm g--"

"I know..."

As Huckleberry came, Holly lifted herself up to kiss him, he started to notice she was crying.

"Did I hurt ya'? Oh I'm sorry if I did I was just.."

"Nah that's not it, Huck." She says wiping away a tear from her left eye. "Well, I gotta get back for supper," Holly puts on her underwear and gets her dress together. "You want any?"

"Would I!"

"Alright then,Huck don't forget to fix yourself, I don't want my Pa learnin' that I just fucked the town drunkard's son in the woods."

Huckleberry got his clothes on, Holly grabbed his hand and starts running as fast as can be through the woods.

"Jesus Holly! How late are we fixin' to be?"

"Pretty damn late I reckon."

As they get to the front yard to Becky's house Holly stops dead in her tracks before setting foot on the porch.

"Make sure you don't smell like...well you know, Huck."

"I don't think I do, Holly, we ran so damn fast it's probably gone."

Holly laughed at him as they walked up to the porch.

She cautiously opened the front door and looked both ways.

"Holly Thatcher!"

"Shit it's Pa" she thought to herself.

"Where have you been off to? Your twenty minutes late for dinner."

" I know Pa! I just made a new friend when I was out playin', can he have supper with us?"

Her father was your usual rich asshole from 1876. Top hat, crazy mustache, monocle in one eye, a condescending look in the other. And that's exactly how he was staring down poor Huckleberry Finn.

"Hmm..."

Huck felt a little down about himself as her father looked him up and down.

"C'mon Pa don't look at Huckleberry like that. He's never been here before!"

" I can see that clearly Hollier, Huckleberry? Is that your name dear boy?"

Huck was trying his damnedest not to get too annoyed.

"Yes."

"Very well, he can stay."

Huck walked past her father's ignorant stare and towards Holly.

"Don't forget to wash your hands before you go and eat."

"I got it Pa!"

"No, no no I meant your...friend."


	4. Tom and Becky

Huck washed his hands with Holly thinking about her father and what an asshole he is.

"Am I really hat dirty?" Huck thought to himself.

"Don't let him learn ya about yourself Hucky." Holly reassured him, noticing the forlorn look on his face as he washed his hands.

"He's just used to folks comin' through here all right and dressed up for every little thing."

The raven haired girl put her right arm around Huck. Kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear...

"We're gonna get away from here Hucky..." she lets the words drift softly from her lips and brushed back some of his bangs. He blushed heavily as she caressed his face.

"Well lets go eat before daddy suspects something..." they both leave the bathroom and walk into the kitchen.

As they sit down to eat, there in the middle of the immense white table sat a nice strawberry short cake with some pieces missing from when Becky and everyone else ate earlier. Huck was amazed at it because sadly, he never seen such a thing in a long time, he's used to fish.

"You want a piece of that instead of this nasty ass food?"

"Sure do"

"Ok, I'll just give our share to Becky's dog and they won't learn nothin' of it."

Holly cuts two huge pieces of cake for the both of them and they start eating.

"If you don't mind me askin'...whatever happened to your kin?" Holly asks as she finishes swallowing.

"Well my mom died years ago when I was little so I don't remember much of her. My pap's the town drunk and he's always off somewhere so I just lived in the woods and don't go to school but I see Tom everyday, on his way to school and on his way back." Huck continued. "Sometimes, he even sneaks out of school, just to play with me."

Holly shot him a smile. "You right-sure do have a good friend,Huck"

"I sure do." He blushed, pushing a strawberry past his lips.

"Say," started Holly "You reckon you wanna stay over?"

"But your pa' won't..."

"He won't nothin'. I'll just sneak you in my room."

"Ok then."

* * *

They both finish their cake and just leave the dishes on the table in a purposely disrespectful manner.

Holly and Huckleberry ran outside to meet Tom and Becky at his house. Aunt Polly was at the sink washing dishes from their supper and and Sid was talking to Mary about simple facts that seemed to be pretty complicated and new Mary.

The two stood outside the backyard and Huckleberry did his "meow" a few times,like always to get Tom to come to his window.

"What the hell is taking him?"Huck's impatience grew.

"Wanna climb up there and find out?"Holly suggested.

"Good Idea"

They climb over the whitewashed fence and Huck went first up Tom's house's shed and pulled up Holly and continue up to the roof and look in the window at a scene that's most likely not a surprise.

"Ugh" Huckleberry groaned.

"Daaaaamn Becky, I thought you were a goody-two shoes." Holly thought.

"I guess she changed up quick, huh?" Huck added.

Tom was on top of Becky and she was holding onto Tom's shoulders for dear life.

"Huck let's get outta here, I don't want want Becky to go on thinkin' we were spectatin' to her good time."

"Nah, wait I wanna see this..."

Holly got mad for a second but an idea popped in place of that.

She snuck behind Huck and slid her hands downward through his overalls and he jumped.

"You enjoying it now,Huckleberry Finn?"

"I...I...just..."

"C'mon Huck you really want us to get caught by them? All it takes is for one of them to just turn their heads and see you in this here window..."

Holly's ministrations were pretty convincing to get him to stop.

"Have some manners..." she continued.

"Oh alright..." Huck gave in.

"We gotta go back to my house before Pa notices I'm gone anyway."warned Holly as they started climbing down Tom's roof.

"I'd be might fun to go to my house if your Pa wasn't such an old ass."Huck added.

"Yeah, I'll sneak you in my room someway how when we get there. I wonder if Becky's gonna get in trouble though... it IS her house anyway."

"I hope Pa's asleep"

"I hope that right bit of wood in your pants lasts 'till then" Holly laughed.

Huckleberry blushed as he covered it up.


	5. Becky's House

Huck and Holly were outside her window, on the bottom floor of Becky's house. Holly was pushing Huck's ass through and he tumbled on the floor making noises.

"Huck shhhhhh!"

"I couldn't help it,Holly!"

"Well, try!"

Holly crawled through her window, being careful not to make the same mistake Huck did and leaped onto her bed and motioned him to join her.

"Tell me about your pa, Huck. He seems an awful lot to be learned of."

Huck sat cross-legged like Holly in front of her, as if they were by a campfire and she hugged her pillow in hopes of hearing about Huck's less than pleasant father.

"Well, he ain't about much. He' always off drinkin' and when he's drinkin' he raises Cain and when he's drinkin', raisin' Cain around town, they throw his drunk ass in jail. When he gets out I get a lickin' and nobody bothered further about that."

"Damn, sounds like quite the ass." Holly commented.

"Sure is. One time he took me from walkin' to school. That day he said he'd lay for me, and that's what he did. He dragged me out in the woods and kept me in a cabin for days. One day he was out and I bloodied up the place with a dead pig, then left some false clues. So, they thought I was dead and before you knew it I'd runofft."

"Where'd you run?"

"Jackson's Island. I met a slave named Jim and it turned out he was runnin' off too. We both didn't take no stock in people tellin' us how we can come about so we ran together. We even made our own raft."

"Sounds like some fun, Huck. Say, I'm sorta up to that too..."

"Whatd'ya mean?"

"Like I ain't goin back with pap. What else?"

"Where you gonna run, Holly?

"To you."

Holly gave him a hug for the longest time. Huck was feeling how she was too. Always getting a cowhiding whenever he saw his dad, IF he even comes around. He was always jealous of Huck being of greater intelligence than him by wanting to do better than the rest of the family.

"Would you wanna sleep in here with me tonight?"

"But your pa, might..."

"Don't bother about him."

Holly lifts her thick maroon comforter up for Huck to have some space next to her by the window and she had the wall side. She was exhausted and wrapped her arms around Huck and it didn't take long for her to sleep on him. Huck kissed her forehead and fell asleep in the same state as her.

* * *

Morning came. Lo and behold Huck's father was making a huge scene throughout town looking for him. He found out he wasn't in the woods where he usually was and being drunk and raising Cain lands him in jail once again. Every houses' slaves were out early; tending crops, getting water from the well at the center of town, ignoring it. Just a normal morning.

Huck woke up and Holly was still asleep, holding him. Over at Tom's house, he and Becky were still sleeping too. Becky forgot to come home and it's a wonder they didn't wake Sid up last night.

"TOM!" His Aunt Polly called.

Tom was startled awake and panicked when he realized Becky was still in his bed. He shook Becky awake and told her to hide under it. She quickly got dressed and Tom heard his Aunt's footsteps coming up the first set of stairs to Sid and his' room.

"Hurry up, Becky! Here she comes!" Tom whispered in a frantic tone.

Becky scurried under his bed, Tom jumped under the covers, acted like he was still asleep and Aunt Polly opened the door. All of this happened at once.

"Get up Tom! Come down here and eat!" she ordered. He wouldn't budge. She ripped his blankets off and she was soon to find him stark naked with no shame at all.

"THOMAS SAWYER!" hollered Aunt Polly.

"Aunt Polly, I... I can explain.." Tom stuttered in fear.

Aunt Polly was at a loss for words, she nearly fainted in shock, she just turned around and started down the stairs to the kitchen. Tom didn't know what to do either. Should he just get dressed and come down to breakfast or just stay upstairs...

Meanwhile, Holly was still asleep on Huck's chest and wouldn't let go. Even though she was asleep He reached down from the bed to pet Becky's dog, which made himself comfortable on the floor next to it.

He licked Huck's hand and then went back to sleep. Holly slowly woke up and crawled over Huck to get dressed.

"Holly what are you doin'? He asked.

"Dressin' for school, I wanna know what it's like around here." Holly answered. " Don't you go sometimes?"

"Only to rescue Tom from from there!" Huck laughed.

"I see,hmm …. do you want to go with today?" She asked

"No..not really..."

"C'mon Huck, just once?"

"Fine, as long as I'm with you, I guess it's ok."Huck just gave in.

"I wonder if Tom and Becky are going today, since they were...you know..."Holly smirked at Huck and he returned it.

She gazed out the window and rested her head on her hands on the window sill. The sun was just peaking above the large tree in the yard. "Mrs. Hollerith Finn" she let out. "Sounds pretty, alright." she turned to Huck,smiling.

"Hollerith? I thought your pa called you Hollier."

"Yeah, it's a family name, my pa named me Holly but my ma wanted it to mean somethin', so she had me named after the last name of some inventor, so now it's a pretty versatile. Sometimes Holly, Hollier and the like, But it's really Hollerith Thatcher." Holly explained. " Soon to be Finn."

Huck joined her next to the window and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yep,soon."


End file.
